


Poem: On An Accidental Facepunch

by mayamaia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Foxes and Hounds Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the amusement of a friend, who has just started a blog dedicated to punches in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: On An Accidental Facepunch

I swear I didn't mean it  
Such an error I'd erase  
But that goon just dodged so quickly  
And I punched you in the face

I am honestly in error  
My contrition is complete  
Although I could be angry  
I have no need to compete

That fresh faced fair young beauty  
Who was sharing our cold cell  
Oh, she's not within my radar  
Since you steal her so well

Was it necessary really  
Not to let me have one kiss?  
Oh but no, there was no anger  
In my aim at THRUSH... and miss.

Does your poor aching proboscis  
Pain you more than you can bear?  
...You should be more careful next time  
Sticking it in my affairs.


End file.
